


YELL-LOW

by sumiiii0613



Category: generations - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613
Summary: *损友*R🔞*有少量ktkz和微微微量hyal元素*🚗开得爽就行了 不爱看自动左上





	YELL-LOW

“…凉太打来的。”  
数原移开了自己笼罩住白滨的巨大阴影，试图去触碰那个在黑暗中显得有些突兀的绿色接听键。  
白滨不满，一个反手直接把数原的手机从床头柜打到了地上。  
“…亚岚。”  
数原真的很想接起那个电话，他安抚似的在对方脖子上落下一吻，可此刻正赤裸着上半身的身下人似乎一点不吃这套。  
白滨有些费力地撑起上半身，半跪着把自己送向数原的怀里。  
“过几天凉太问起来，就说我把我俩关录音室里通宵作曲了。”  
“…”  
手机不再震动，房间也重新回归了黑暗，唾液的交换声一点点在两人耳边扩散开来。

数原怎么可能答应白滨这样无理取闹的请求呢？  
就算没有灵感，就算他们是自认为的最佳拍档，就算这是数原作为歌手的最后一张单曲也…  
对，他歌手出道十年了，他终于被公司放弃了。  
片寄给他发消息，说这是件值得庆贺的事情，还发了张自家珍藏的香槟的照片。  
这是数原龙友交往了十年的恋人，外交官片寄凉太难得能呆在家里的一个晚上。  
是，片寄还在家里等着他，等着两人一醉方休——再随着酒后的性子发生点什么，或者不发生点什么。  
可惜的是，在那之前，数原就在半路被白滨给拐走了。  
一言不发地，数原也不知道事态为什么会发展成这样。  
数原说，自己的歌手生命永远和白滨亚岚这个人绑在一起。  
他是数原的贵人，是从刚出道到隐退的现在一直担当他全部歌曲制作的金牌制作人。  
直到那天，两人被公司找去谈话，只一句话就将两人之间的关系降到冰点。  
“成也亚岚，败也亚岚。”  
这句话之后，数原就被宣告了自己走到了歌手生涯的尽头，然后就是彻夜徒劳的激辩，结果起到的反效果就是最后一单的发售日提前，摆明了不让他俩好好给这段经历画上个句号。  
白滨太想给数原作一首好歌了，这十年里他都没做出来过一首他自己满意的歌。  
“你不必自责，还是我的责任比较大。”  
数原愧疚地坐在白滨的床边，却没想到床上几天未眠的人一把夺过自己的嘴唇。  
“我想把最好的歌献给你。”  
仅一句话，数原应下了白滨这个无理取闹的请求。

两人间此刻正在进行的运动有个用于逃避现实的说法，叫为艺术献身。  
他们甚至特意没有摘下隐形眼镜，他们不是来享受这份朦胧的。  
对，朦胧本身并不美——他们若是不能将此刻，从任何一丝空气中收获到的灵感转存为自己的东西的话，这样的行为就不能算作有意义。  
明天睁开眼时，一定能看见那哪怕是越过了底线也要到达的彼方吧——这是此刻抱着白滨的数原所想的，却不是被搂入怀中的白滨所想的。  
他们交换完一个浓厚的湿吻，白滨便把自己的脑袋放到了对方的肩膀上，手指靠着一点点的夜间视力攀上数原脖子上的纹身，再一点点上移到下颌骨，最后是眼睛。  
数原顺从地闭上了眼，体验着和睁眼时不同地另一份黑暗。  
白滨触到了数原的睫毛，手指的动作轻柔，像平时LEX突然蹦到他怀里，他便有耐心地替自家狗狗顺毛那样。  
数原单手把怀里的人收得更紧了一些，另一手钻进了对方宽大的上衣里，略带老茧的手指在胸前那两点上磨蹭的频率，白滨抚摸自己眼周的频率，和白滨发出细细的吟唱的频率重合起来。  
最终还是白滨先停了手，整个人伏在数原身上。数原的另一只手放在了白滨的耳垂，用极轻的力度一次次擦过，原本并不色情的部位此刻泛出欲滴的娇红，在黑暗中也格外显眼。  
白滨的腰部不受控制地摆动着，他觉得自己现在只是被碰一下都能化在数原的怀抱里，成为一滩水，然后永远成为对方的一部分。  
“龙友…求你…哈啊…”  
数原的攻势逐渐弱了下来，像是在给白滨一个机会，又或者是暗示。  
白滨重新坐直身子，换了几口气，把数原的运动短裤拽到胯处。  
他小心翼翼地触碰着对方半露的关键部位，先是在凸起的脉络上摩擦了一番，然后便把头凑近那里，故意用鼻腔发出的哼哼声，腥而不腻的气息里传出让人心脏躁动的信号，白滨的嘴角微微上扬，在这样的情况下张开了嘴。  
他终于将对方的雄性气息全数收入囊中，舌头讨好似的在龟头上大胆舔舐。  
数原忍不住这样的刺激，腰部开始不自觉地前后摆动，幅度和频率都逐渐升高。  
白滨的嘴合不上，唾液顺着下巴浸湿床单。  
他不常做深喉，此刻却也是真的感受不到不适。喉咙是对数原和片寄来说都很重要的器官，片寄爱唱歌，也不喜欢被这样粗暴地对待，数原舍不得让他的喉咙受一点伤。  
可是对白滨，数原就不会有这样的顾忌——这甚至让白滨的内心涌起了一丝自豪感，他似乎对现在这样尽情地释放着自己的数原十分满意。  
白滨顺从的动作过去了很久，久到他觉得自己只是数原龙友的一件工具。而就在他这么想的时候，口中的粗壮便一下子抽离开来。  
对方的精液打在自己胸膛的感觉过于美好又过于不真实，这份感觉让白滨的下身简直硬得发痛，他再也无法继续同面前的男人磨蹭下去，利落地脱下了自己的裤子丢到一边，硬挺着的阴茎就这样暴露出来。  
白滨带着越发危险的气息更靠近了数原一点，把对方半褪的裤子彻底扯去两人视线所不及的范围，抓着对方的手腕圈住自己的分身，拽着对方的上衣摆起了自己的腰，低吟传到数原耳边，才泄欲过的下身又一点点抬起头来，就算数原不承认，他的生理器官也已经替他坦白。  
——他确实在渴望白滨亚岚的这具身体。  
见对方磨蹭的频率仍旧不减，小腹有要挺起的趋势，数原便把嘴唇贴上白滨的耳畔。  
“让我来。”  
像是被恶魔的低语所驱动一般，白滨反倒加快了动作。数原也就放任他去，轻笑着等着对方冲向顶点。  
疲软下来的性器也带走了白滨的大部分力气，他被数原抱着平躺在床上。  
一次高潮的余热还没有过去，白滨的大腿根部又传来了断断续续的酥麻感，一双美腿在数原的安抚下条件反射地一下一下战栗，白滨此时只觉得自己像是触了电，却又被电网层层包裹住无法逃离。  
他只是想着自己终于能拥有数原龙友，一份简单的快乐便从下体传到大脑，原本变轻了的喘息声又一点点大起来，穿过数原的耳膜直接击穿他的脑内。  
太阳穴合时宜地鼓动着，数原终于忍不住伸入一根手指，却还像是在担心什么那样，只敢轻缓地进出，扩张着这片数原感到陌生的地带。  
前列腺被有意无意地磨蹭，快感确实再次从白滨身下涌出，可他清楚地知道数原在顾虑什么，反倒给这样的小情趣打了折扣。  
“我不是凉太，”白滨的后穴开始有意无意地收缩，体内的手指不知什么时候加到了两根，他忍耐着，不让电流这么快就穿透他，“填满我，然后把我丢进你的历史里…你知道，从今往后的人生我将不再与你产生联系…”  
“我只是一个工具，所以——”  
话音被数原下身突如其来的动作硬生生截断，白滨的脖子弯出色情的弧度，连牙齿都在快感的冲击下不住地打颤。  
他最渴望的东西终于来了——不是前列腺带来的一时高潮，而是真正与眼前人互相吞噬产生的满足感，只有这样才能够得着他内心泛痒的那一部分，用痛感去覆盖那可以一丁点忽略不计的瘙痒。  
穴肉争相向数原的粗壮讨要无数个缠绵的拥抱，诱人的汁液是上流宴会的入场券，他拿着入场券奔赴了原本不应属于他的这一场美宴。  
“啊…哈…” “继续...我还…嗯…啊——”  
白滨抽搐着射了出来，而数原的分身还在他的体内，丝毫没有拔出的意思。数原每动一下，白滨就会讨好似的大幅度弓起身子，口中的淫秽不受控制地变得破碎，然后一个个蹦进数原的耳边。  
似乎这才是宴会的开始，数原开始加大力度抽插，他仰起头再闭上眼，故意不去看白滨勾引似的那张脸，只全心享受着自己的欢愉。  
“不要了…啊…不行…会死的…龙友…求你了…”  
数原把自己放空，若是他听进了白滨的话，必定会放慢速度——可此时的他自己的欲望尚未解决，他也明白，如果身下的人儿是凉太，他一定舍不得在不应期这样对他。  
这是白滨自找的结果——下一次的高潮来临便是两个人一起，数原完全没考虑对方的感受便直接内射，白滨的叫声更尖了些，愉悦二字侵占了两颗大脑，在大脑皮层铺开了全部的酥麻感受。

他们做了，但是没有任何人从中得到任何好处。  
两个人还是无言地分道扬镳，独一无二的经历诱发出的情感也没能挽回白滨的遗憾。  
白滨亚岚的电脑里还留存着数原最后一单的主打歌demo，但他坚信那只是个半成品。  
或许下辈子，当他们从各自的关系中脱离出来之时，这首歌就能完成吧。  
白滨把自己塞进身旁小森的怀里，这么想着。


End file.
